Fulgore
Fulgore is an advanced fighting cyborg that has been made by the Ultratech company, often acting as Jago's enemy in the games. He is slated to appear in the reboot. Appearance Fulgore's appearance seems to be based off of an old English knight. His head and face resemble that of a knight's helmet and mask, his red eyes slanted into a death glare and no nose or mouth, though he seems to be able to make grunts and noises. One of the most dominant "knight" appearances is the feather-like extension protruding from the back of his head, as seen with most knight's helmets. The rest of his body is humanoid, having random circuitry and eletrical tubing coming out of his neck and torso. His first appearence was Killer Instinct. According to Fulgore's ending, he wins the tournament and mass production ensues. The Fulgore model that won the tournament is permanently shut down and put on display, the only humans left to view it are slaves. If you do not follow the Fulgore ending, then it ends that Jago defeated the Model 1 Fulgore in the tournament. In Killer Instinct 2, Fulgore later returns to test again his strength. Depending on which ending occurs, the same fate as the previous games is revealed (Fulgore taking over the Earth), or he is defeated by Jago and Orchid and is destroyed, along with Ultratech. Killer Instinct Story A prototype cybernetic soldier developed by Ultratech, Fulgore was entered into the Killer Instinct tournament as a final test of its combat capabilities. Once its abilities are proven, mass production will begin. Extended Story One of Ultratech's latest creations and possibly the most dangerous to date, Fulgore is the first in a planned series of cybersoldiers boasting state-of-the-art armouries, worked at feverishly over the last few years by a particularly erratic Ultratech genius and his team. Dark rumours abound as to where the prototype's human parts originated - the kind of rumours nobody dares voice. Before the Fulgore Mk.I model is even finished, the scientists are already working on an upgrade: and to prove the prototype's ultimate worth, it is entered into the tournament with orders to destroy all opposition. Ending The combat test of the Fulgore series assault cyborg has been a success. Mass production can now take place. After years of research, a weapon of awesome power is in the hands of Ultratech. The dawn of a robot controlled empire will soon begin. The first prototype model, Fulgore 1, is deactivated and placed in a museum. The only humans left to view it are now slaves. Killer Instinct 2 Story The advanced and deadlier successor to the original Fulgore cyborg destroyed by Jago. Activated after the time jump, its final Ultratech commands are executed... find Jago and kill him. Endings Kill Jago and Orchid Defeating Gargos has opened the way towards a new and more Robot controlled Ultratech. Fulgore's program has run its course. The vengeance of Ultratech is complete with the death of Jago. All of Ultratech's enemies have fallen. Now none stand in the way of their deadliest weapon. Bent on armageddon, Fulgore builds his robotic army. A doomed Earth will soon fall to a merciless enemy. Kill Jago but don't kill Orchid Defeating Gargos has opened the way towards a new and more Robot controlled Ultratech. Fulgore's program has run its course. The vengeance of Ultratech is complete with the death of Jago. But other spared enemies lie in wait, eager to grasp vengeance and finish it once and for all. Although Fulgore rebuilds Ultratech, Orchid takes a warning to the future. A deadly strike by agents soon ends the Ultratech threat forever. Kill Orchid but don't kill Jago Defeating Gargos has opened the way towards a new and more Robot controlled Ultratech. Fulgore's task lies incomplete and his deadly nemesis is still alive. The error of sparing his nemesis is soon apparent. Jago tracks down Fulgore for a final confrontation. Building modes of cyborgs, Fulgore fights an epic battle against the army raised by his nemesis. A final epic confrontation is inevitable. The fate of the world rests on the outcome... Don't kill Jago or Orchid Defeating Gargos has opened the way towards a new and more Robot controlled Ultratech. Fulgore's task lies incomplete and his deadly nemesis is still alive. The combined might of Jago and Orchid assails Fulgore. The price of failure is a high one. Fulgore's failure and destruction at the hands of Jago and Orchid has sealed the fate of Ultratech. Signature Moves *'Cyber Dash: '''Fulgore moves at Quick Speed hitting the opponent with his plasma claw. (KI 1,KI 2/Gold) *'Cyber Upper Cut:' Fulgore flies in the air delivering a uppercut using his plasma claw. (KI 1,KI 2/Gold) *'Eye Laser:' Fulgore emits an laser from his eyes. Also can be perform in the air. (KI 2/Gold) *'CyberPort: Fulgore's body turns black, enabling him reappear in front or behind the opponent. (KI 1,KI 2/Gold). *'''Reflector: Fulgore emits a reflective blue energy shield that surrounds his entire body granting him the ability repel projectiles that are thrown at him. (KI 1,KI 2/Gold). *'Plasma Storm: '''Fulgore shoots out a plasma wave projectile from his claws. (KI 1,KI 2/Gold.) Can be done Three times. *'Electric Spark: Fulgore sends out a short surge from his eyes. (KI 1) ''No Mercy Moves '' *'''Termination: '''Fulgore sends out a targeting light. Once it locks on, it obliterate the opponent. (KI 2/Gold) *'''Laser Site: Fulgore laser blasts the opponent to death. (KI 1). *'Machine Morph: '''Fulgore' Changes into a battle machine and shoots the opponent r'epeatedly. (KI 2/Gold). *'Turrent Morph: '''Fulgore Changes his head into a turret-like gun and shoots the opponent repeatedly. (KI 1). Gallery Killer Instinct Fulvthu.jpg Fulvspin.jpg fulgoreKI1.jpg Fulvgla.jpg Fulvja.jpg fulgore1.jpg fulgore6.jpg fulgore7.jpg render_ki_16.jpg Fulgore01.jpg Killer Instinct 2 Fulvja1.jpg Fulnspin.jpg 968917-fulgore_4.jpg fulgore7.gif ki2_fulgore_render.jpg ki2_fulgore_render2.jpg ki2fulgore.jpg Killer Instinct Comics Fulgorer.jpeg FulgoreAttackingTJCombo.jpeg FulgoreAsEagle.jpeg Others Category:KI1 Characters Category:KI2 Characters Category:Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters